


My claws are down now

by TammyDKiryu



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: -¿qué haces aquí?--quería ver si era verdad…y a decir ‘te lo dije’--sí, bueno... No es como si mi plan hubiera sido ir, disparar, terminar el trabajo y luego al volver a casa encontrarme con un jodido ser sobrenatural que aparece en Supernatural, ¡gracias!-





	My claws are down now

**Author's Note:**

> _Daaaamn Teme! back at it again with the OOC thing!_  
>  Siento la necesidad de hacerlo notar, porque es algo común en lo que escribo n.nU  
> Según yo. Así que lo siento por ello.

**-… y es curioso, considerando que tu eres el que usa algo rojo sobre la cabeza, _Red Hood_ …-**

 

Y él gruñe, y jura que puede sentir sus colmillos tocar sus labios. Al igual que está seguro que sus ojos ahora brillan de un color dorado.

Escucha a Tim reír mientras entra completamente por la ventana.

 

**-¿qué haces aquí?-**

**-quería ver si era verdad…-**

 

Eso le pasaba por confiar en Dick.

Fue con él para que tratara de ayudarlo y ¿qué es lo que hace? Llamar a Tim.

 

**-y a decir ‘te lo dije’-**

**-sí, bueno... No es como si mi plan hubiera sido ir, disparar, terminar el trabajo y luego al volver a casa encontrarme con un jodido ser sobrenatural que aparece en Supernatural, ¡gracias!-**

 

Ve la sonrisa de Tim y se siente molesto por lo divertido que se lo está tomando, pero a la vez se siente aliviado de verla. Ya que después de desangrarse a mitad del bosque y luego ser ayudado por un par de niñas que resultaron ser brujas y que le explicaron toda esa mierda de cosas sobrenaturales -Que se suponía que era asunto de Constantine y no de él ni de B. Y ahora ya era _parte de eso_. Basura.- se puso a pensar sobre su relación.

Acababan de decir _te amo_ , después de 1 año de _extraña_ relación y una "pre-relación" de 4 años, ¿y que se fuera a la basura por una una estúpida mordida?

Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como acariciaban su cabello.

Parpadeo notando como Tim ya se encontraba sentado frente a él en la cama.

 

**-así que… ¿ahora tengo un novio licántropo?-**

 

Dios, como odia esa estoica expresión en su rostro al decir cosas tan jodidas como era esa.

Le vuelve a gruñir y se aleja de su toque, porque le molesta que no lo tome enserio y…

 

 **-vamos, Jay…-** toma sus manos- **no es la gran cosa, enserio-**

 

Y también odia que haga eso. Que sepa exactamente lo que le molesta.

 

 **-esto no cambia nada, _cariño_ -** y la última palabra le parece tan meloso.

 

Lo mira directamente unos segundos y es cuando lo escucha. Escucha un latido. Lo jura por dios que escucha como un corazón late en sus oídos. Y sabe perfectamente que no es el suyo. El suyo jamás sonaría tan tranquilo. Tan hermoso. Porque aunque solo sea un sonido rítmico, para él le parece una melodía.

Demonios. Que era lo único que escuchaba. Ni siquiera los autos de la calle, ni los pasos en el piso de abajo. Nada. Lo único que podía escuchar era ese latido.

 

 **-¿Jay…?-** Tim lo mira confundido cuando es empujado cayendo recostado sobre la cama.

 **-cállate-**  se coloca sobre de él, tomando sus muñecas a cada lado de su rostro y Tim lo sigue mirando confundido. Él se acerca a su cuello para aspirar su esencia y dios, que dulce y delicioso huele. Puede escuchar como los latidos aumentan y se aleja para ver el rostro de Tim, que comienza a cambiar de color.

 **-como amo verte así~** -le sonríe. Y Tim le corresponde la sonrisa.  **-te amo…-** dice aun oliendo esa esencia que Tim desprende.

**-yo también te amo…-**

 

Se vuelve a acercar esta vez para besarle en los labios. Tim corresponde.

Sus sentidos son más sensibles a todo, tanto que puede seguir escuchando los latidos de Tim aumentar aún mas y como el cuerpo de este levemente –casi imperceptible- se tensa mientras su respiración aumenta.

Luego el olor que desprende, que es su esencia combinada con varias emociones, y no tenía ni idea de que las emociones tenían olor. Pero le encanta poder reconocer el amor que desprende de Tim. Para después alejarse y sonreír divertido.

Ve a Tim fruncir el ceño y relamerse sus labios.

 

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detienes?-**

**-y yo que creí que el caliente era yo…-**

**-¿que…?-**

**-hueles a sexo-** Y Tim se sonroja aún más para desviar la mirada. **-bueno... a que quieres-**

 

El menor cierra sus ojos. Y él se ríe, porque obviamente Tim nunca lo admitirá pero él puede olerlo. Y le encanta.

Vuelve acercarse a su cuello y lo recorre con su nariz. Y siente como Tim se estremece de nueva cuenta.

 

**-Ah… E-Esto es... Algo de hombres lobo. ¿No?-**

 

Vuelve a reír para tomar el rostro del menor y volver a besarle en los labios.

Tim termina rodeando su cuello con los brazos mientras sus piernas hacen lo mismo en su cadera.

 

 

 

No sabe cómo, pero terminan en el suelo.

Jason muerde, rasguña y hace sangrar a Tim. Y su mente esta tan nublada que lo sigue haciendo con más fuerza. No es como si no se preocupara por Tim, pero siempre el sexo entre ellos ha sido así. Con sangre, sudor y mucha ira acumulada. Su “situación actual” solo lo hace más placentero.

Además, a Tim no parece importarle. Gime y ruega por mas, también enterrando sus uñas en su piel. Y sigue con los besos y el trato duro y crudo.

Puede escuchar el corazón de Tim como si estuviera a punto de estallar y se podría decir que sucede cuando se vienen juntos. Terminan respirando entrecortadamente, cubiertos de sudor, cerca de la puerta con la habitación semi-destruida y con manchas de sangre por todas partes.

Mira al menor, sonrojado y con su cabello pegado a su frente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Y no puede evitar sonreír, para apretarlo contra su pecho y besar su frente.

 

**-demonios, no sabes cuánto te amo-**

 

Escucha como Tim ríe. Y ese es uno de sus sonidos favoritos, además del latido de su corazón que sigue en sus oídos.

 

**-yo también, Jason… yo también…-**

 

 

 

Coloca a Tim en la cama después de que cayo dormido sobre de él en el suelo y comienza a contar los daños de anoche y lo duro que fue con su pobre piel. Porque, dios, parecía que hubiera peleado con Killer Croc por tantas marcas de garras en su piel.

Pero ve el rostro de Tim, y este mantiene una sonrisa. Y él no puede evitar sonreír igual antes de caer dormido a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~[Nuevamente, lo publique hace como 4 años en Amor-Yaoi.]~~
> 
> Si. Tengo algo con referencias a Supernatural y meter elementos de esos en mis fics.  
> (¿Tienen idea de cuantos fics de estos tengo en mi compu? Más de los que deberia. ¿Los publicare aquí? Es probable.)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
